To Fall For A Rose
by QueenMuna
Summary: Sonic and Amy break up after dating for four years. Things get messy and Amy's world is thrown upside down. As she tries to peace herself back together she starts falling for another hedgehog. It seems like things are turning around until Sonic decides he wants to get back with her. She thought she was over him, but is she really?


Sonic and Amy were in the car driving home. Just a little while ago they attended a Christmas party with all of their friends. The ride home was quiet, not a word said between them as the radio played softly. Snow continued to fall to the ground and Sonic drove a little slower. Amy looked out the window, pretending to be in her own little world.

Pulling to a stop, Sonic stared straight at the red light. "Ames, I have something to say." He took one glance at her, watching her clench her fists quietly in her lap. "I know you don't want to hear this, but-"

"Then don't." Amy couldn't bring herself to look at him. Everything seemed to be going by so slowly. Her heart was pounding fast as she knew what was coming. "Just don't say it. Please?" She turned to look at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't say it."

A heavy sigh came from deep within him. "This is really overdue. I can't take this any longer. Everyday is just the same thing, I can't keep doing this. I'm not going to try anymore, I can't keep up this lie." The light turned green as she started crying. "I'm sorry Ames, I've gotta do it, even though we both hate this part, I just can't take it any longer." He continued driving. "You can stay tonight, but we're done Amy. I can't be with you any longer."

* * *

Amy cried herself to sleep in the guest room. She and Sonic had been dating a few years now. They seemed like the perfect couple, but the reality was they weren't. She loved him and didn't want to admit that things weren't working. When they weren't fighting to save each other, when there was no storm just a calm... they had nothing. Sonic had been pulling away from her a while now.

As the night came and went, so too did Sonic. He left the house so she could get her things and leave without any distractions. She had her own place, but had been staying with him this month. They were supposed to move in together, but that clearly wasn't the case anymore. Amy packed up all that was her's and left in her own car. There was a certain emptiness to the whole situation. It had been a long time coming, but it still hurt.

Once she got home Amy cried into her pillows. After about an hour she started packing things up that belonged to him. It was hard doing it on her own so she went to call the girls over to help her, but realized something wasn't right. "This is..." Sonic had accidentally swapped their phones when he left. She hadn't put her case back on so she understood the mix up. "What's this?" Amy stared at the flashing screen, frozen in time.

* * *

Sonic was with Tails telling him about the break up. He didn't want to go back yet and he needed to tell someone about it. They spoke before about him wanting to call it off, but Tails thought it wouldn't be right. Now Tails just sighed as he was friends with both of them, but as a neutral party he didn't say anything when Sonic told him he finally went through with it.

The whole day seemed to go by so slowly and he figured it had to have been long enough that he could go home now. "Hey man, I'm gonna get going. I'll catch up with you more tomorrow." He waved to Tails who just nodded as he worked on his current project.

Opening the door to his car he looked to the phone he tossed in the passenger's seat. A pink light was glowing, meaning Rouge was calling the phone. He knew the ringtone and bright pink light very well. Amy had become best friends with the troublesome bat and they spoke often. After registering who was calling it clicked that he had taken her phone. "Shit!" Sonic sped back to his house. Running in he searched the counter where both phones had been charging that morning. His phone was no longer there. "Oh no."

* * *

 ** _So what do you guys think? Is this okay? I'm writing each chapter inspired by different songs in my play list. This one was "Hate this part right here" by The Pussycat Dolls._**


End file.
